Yi Hwi
Yi Hwi has taken up a lot of disguises and persona. See Crimson Moon (Disambiguation) and Butterfly (Disambiguation). }} | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Aliases Jin Yeon (진연) Crimson Moon Hong |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Nickname "Ponytail Guy" (by Sori) |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Title Crown Prince of Ga Guk |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Professions Leader of Deung Ha Bul Myung (as Nabi) Painter (as Hong) |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Age 18 years old |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Debut Chapter 0 |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender Male |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Hair Teal |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Eyes Jade |- ! colspan="2" | Relationships |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Father Yi Hyul |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Mother Ahn Young |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Half-brother Yi Won |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Love Interest Yoo Dan Ah |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Subordinate Yi Jeok |} Yi Hwi is the son of the late Emperor Jin Hyul and Empress Ahn Young, and he is the half-brother of the current emperor Yi Won. Ten years after the Jeogwa Revolution, Yi Hwi and his subordinate Yi Jeok founded the Deung Ha Bul Myung which he leads under the guise of the Crimson Moon. During the day, he acts as a beautiful named Nabi, and he is also a famous painter using the pseudonym Hong. Appearance See also: Yi Hwi's Outfits'' '' Yi Hwi is a young man with fair skin and distinct jade eyes. He has long teal hair which is tied in a red ponytail. He has worn many outfits of the same style but differed in the color scheme. He wears a plain white and a knee-deep all tucked into tight vambraces on the arms and knees. He dons a reaching until his upper femur which he ties into a ribbon as its belt and wears ankle-high before wearing a pair of sandals. He is sometimes seen with a bamboo pack on his back where he puts his paintings that he sells as the painter Hong. He has a brown waist bag on his left side where he puts his art materials. He wears a red bracelet given to him by a young girl during his first official appearance. During the night as the infamous Crimson Moon, he dons a red mask which covers his entire face and carries a sword with him. Personality Yi Hwi is a rather calm and reserved person who cares deeply for the people of Ga Guk. He is very quiet most of the time though he can be defensive for other people when they are in a bad situation as a way of protecting them from others. Although he built the rebel army Deung Ha Bul Myung to reclaim his rightful throne, Yi Hwi sometimes gets misled that he is a protector of many innocent citizens in which his companion Yi Jeok always reminds him that they must focus on their true goal of reclaiming the throne and not protect people from getting killed. During this occurrences, when Yi Hwi's points are contrasted, he tends to get angry and upset especially when it comes to the protection of the people and the nation. However, he makes up for his mistakes and becomes understanding, bearing the burden of seeing countless, innocent civilians killed. As stated by Yi Jeok, it is not Yi Hwi's nature to kill someone naturally especially when it is someone dear to him. Yi Hwi is also very patient when it comes to his feelings especially with Yoo Dan Ah. Though he knows very well that she is his true love and that she is in love with his enemy and half-brother Yi Won, he accepts it and willingly does anything to protect her no matter what. He is also thoughtful and concerned of Dan Ah's welfare, as he questioned her presence during the outbreak of the plague at Moon's End Village helping sick victims. In order to at least make up for his misunderstanding her, he also helped in serving the victims. History Yi Hwi is the son of the late emperor Jin Hyul and the late empress consort Ahn Young. He is favored much by his father over his half-brother Yi Won, who becomes jealous of him. When he was seven years old, he was introduced to Yi Jeok who becomes his subordinate and close friend. Since they are always together, Yi Hwi treats and thinks of him as a brother, unlike Yi Won with whom he is told to be forbidden to see. The two studied together under their mentor Seon Woo Seo In.Twelve Nigths manhwa, Chapter 49 When he was eight years old, Yi Hwi and his father were at a place where they were talking about Ga Guk. He then leaves because he was ordered to and then went to Bi Hwa Rim where he meets a Yoo Dan Ah who was sneaking in, getting a medicinal herb with a red fruit hanging from it. After a brief introduction, Dan Ah realizes that her slippers that her mother gave her were carried away by the strong current. He then stops her to go chase after her shoes because of the dangerous waters gushing, so he went to find her slippers, but was only able to find one.Twelve Nigths manhwa, Chapter 4 He apologizes to her, saying that the other one must have already been carried away far from their location. Afterwards, he tells Dan Ah to leave because sunset is fast approaching and the authorities might catch her illegal intrusion to the place. However, Dan Ah is injured on the knees; thus, Yi Hwi tends to her and carries her home, singing the Butterfly lullaby.Twelve Nigths manhwa, Chapter 5 On his attempt on finding Dan Ah's other shoe, he was finally able to retrieve it and personally delivers it to Dan Ah's residence. However, the household grieves because of the passing away of Dan Ah's mother. He then leaves the shoe on the stairs which Dan Ah notices a few days later, much to her delight.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 11 The Jeogwa Revolution That same year, Yi Hwi was woken up by his mentor and tells him to stay quiet. He sees his mother talking with Yi Jeok and Ahn Young apologizes to him, saying that she cannot protect him until the end. Yi Hwi felt a chill running up his spine as he heard people screaming in fear and the brightness emitted even though it was still night. Confused, Yi Hwi spends his last time with her mother and escapes the burning palace with Yi Jeok and Seon Woo Seo In. Upon her mother's death, Hwi stops and feels a sudden strange feeling. He and Jeok exits the Phoenix Doors and runs westward, going to a red tile-roofed house. On their escape, Hwi stumbles and got hit by a heuk rang thrown on his left chest. They then hide on a house where they are caught by a young girl.Twelve Nights manhwa; Chapter 0.2 Wol Young Hwa then finds them and, while he is heavily injured, Jeok and Young Hwa have an argument regarding his safety and condition. While injured, he is almost killed by Young Hwa but Jeok covered him and received the kick. Jeok was then ordered to have Hwi killed but his companion stabs his own left eye instead. Jeok is then stopped by Young Hwa and asks them to follow her, revealing to be Wol Young Hwa, the person they are supposed to find.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 0.3 After being unconscious for a whole week, Hwi wakes up and immediately looks for Jeok. Seeing his black hair turn white out of stress, Hwi bursts into tears. Plot During the eleventh year of the reign of Emperor Jin Won, Yi Hwi journeys to the Deung Ha Bul Myung headquarters in Bi Hwa Rim where he encounters Yoo Dan Ah. She asks him the route leading to the creek but he tells her to go back since the site is off-limits to other people. She then follows him but eventually loses him since he climbs up a tree and goes his way. At the headquarters, Yi Hwi is welcomed by the people and is given a bracelet by a young girl which she says will make his wishes come true. He then asks Baek Ho how the training of the members are doing, and he says that they are doing fine.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 6 Back at Hyang Ju, Yi Won talks to Yi Jeok about stealing the compact while changing into Nabi. "She" then goes to Yu Hyang Ru with him to act as a .Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 7 Disguising as Nabi, he attends the evening meeting of Deung Ha Bul Myung about their plan of stealing the compact at Yoo Ja Gyeom's residence. He then volunteers to go since his specialty is blending with darkness and orders everyone to go since they are fighting over which will go.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 8 After he as the Crimson Moon and Yi Jeok steal the compact, he was wounded on the shoulder by Baek Yoo Shin's poisoned heuk rang and decides to hide in a nearby place. He is then caught by Dan Ah whom he silences and wonders if she is the Prime Minister's daughter.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 10 She bites his hand and calls for help from outside, but Yi Hwi gets her and almost falls on the ground. He then saves her from the fall, and as Dan Ah's repayment, sets him free without telling the servants. As he is found by Yi Jeok, Yi Hwi notices on their way out a pair of red slippers which seem to be familiar with him from ten years ago. He then ponders if she is the girl from Bi Hwa Rim ten years ago. Yi Hwi then concludes that Dan Ah is the girl from Bi Hwa Rim. He is then called by Baek Ho with Mu Jin, saying that the body of the missing Inspector General was found. On the site of discovery, Baek Ho informs Yi Hwi that the Inspector General knew little about the rebel army. While having their discussion, Yi Hwi gets a glimpse of Dan Ah from a distance. When Dan Ah is chased by Nam Yang Heon, Yi Hwi helps her to hide in a nearby place.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 13 She accidentally sits on a painting tube, damaging the painting. She asks him if he is "Hong" and tells her that he is. She confesses that she likes Hong's painting and, upon realizing that she truly admires his paintings, Hong gives the painting to her. After denying it many times, Dan Ah finally takes it. As they come out of the place, they encounter Ma Mi Song who tells them that the slums is currently being raided by the Imperial Army. At the site, he and Dan Ah scurry to see two siblings who are orphaned and ill. They find Chung who seems to be arguing with someone. It is then revealed that Woon is being lifted on the neck by Yi Won.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 14 In order to ease the situation, Hong grabs Woon and kicks Yi Won off of him, stating that he is only a child. They engage in a one-on-one fight but are stopped by Dan Ah. Chung shouts at the villagers that the Crimson Moon is nearby, leaving Yi Hwi surprised.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 15 Chung reiterates that Yi Won is the Crimson Moon because of his red hair, so Hong asks him if he truly is the Crimson Moon. He denies this at once, but Yi Hwi still wonders why Yi Won, the mistaken as the Crimson Moon, is being chased. Dan Ah shuts the door to keep away from the angry villagers. The villagers breaks the door but finds the room empty. The three escape the room, but Yi Won complains why they need to run because he can knock them down. He tells them that if he truly is the Crimson Moon, they will be accused with harboring a fugitive, but they tell him that he admitted he was not the Crimson Moon. The two believe him and promises that he will protect Yi Won. As they reach a bridge, Hong pushes Yi Won and Dan Ah to the water to hide from the villagers while he acts as bait to keep the villagers' focus on him. Later, he returns to them and hide themselves in the woods. Hong then gives Dan Ah some cloth to keep her warm, but Yi Won grabs it and argues that he is cold as well. Thus, he decides to share the cloth by hugging Dan Ah, but Hong separates them at once.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 16 Later that night, Dan Ah runs to Bi Hwa Rim after being reprimanded by her father. Yi Hwi, being in Bi Hwa Rim as well with Yi Jeok and Mu Jin, shows up before her again. As Dan Ah struggles not to cry, Yi Hwi advises her to cry out loud in order to release all her emotions. Yi Hwi also notices her wounded feet and carries her to a boulder to tend to her, reminiscent of what happened ten years ago in the same location. Dan Ah continues to cry and tells him that she misses Yi Won. She also does not care on becoming Queen in which he realizes that the Prime Minister may have already joined forces with the empress dowager. She then thanks him, and Hong gives her a pair of plain unhye which Yi Jeok and Mu Jin left. Dan Ah tells Hong that she wants to wear beautiful flower shoes so that she may go to Yi Won's side just like what her mother believed. Seeing the plainness of the shoes, Hong paints Dan Ah's shoes with flowers and tells her that those shoes will make her go to Yi Won.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 17 Inside Physician Ma's clinic, Yi Hwi hides from Dan Ah who became very worried about his huge wound. He tells Yi Hwi that they cannot recover on their own because they worry about each other. He tells the physician that he has not given up yet and that "forgetting" her may be the best solution for the both of them.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 23 Later that night after Nabi's, Yi Jeok's, and Seol Hwa's "secret discussion", Hong goes to the gallery to start earning for the 100,000 nyang they need for the guns they procured. He asks the seller of his paintings if his previous work has been sold, so the seller gives him the payment of 300 nyang. Realizing that it is not enough, he again asks the seller how much it will cost if Hong paints his "last piece". The seller panics while, nearby, Yi Won listens to their conversation and tells them that he can get the money for him. Yi Won asks Hong if his painting "Bi Hwa Rim" can make a woman fall in love with him, but he answers that it is not enough even to sway a person's heart. Sparking his interest, Yi Won declares that he will buy Hong's last piece. He asks him how much he needs, and Hong tells him that he needs 100,000 nyang. He laughs at this regard, but tells Hong to follow him.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 26 Hong and Yi Won enter a gambling den in order to get Yi Won's money to pay Hong. Yi Won uses Hong's money to gamble, much to the latter's chagrin. However, they continue to play despite constantly losing. They then catch a gambler who cheats them and try to expose him. Yi Won threatens him by pointing his pipe at his eye, but Hong stops him. The owner of the gambling den arrives and Hong tries to explain what happened, but the cheater reverses the story and points out that he and Yi Won were the ones who cheated. Another gambler agrees to this and clarifies to the owner that they were indeed cheating. Convinced, the owner orders his thugs to drag Hong and Yi Won out of the place. Yi Won resists and gets beaten up, while Hong also gets hit and kicked. They are then kicked out of the place and orders them never to enter the place again. Yi Won tells Hong he now does not have any money to buy himself a drink, but Hong unexpectedly gives him one nyang to buy a cheap one. Hong apologizes to him that he was not able to protect Yi Won. The latter remembers his "promise" from that night in the slums and tells him that one nyang is not fine then. He then asks Hong to drink with him, while Hong refuses.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 27 Hong is eventually dragged with Yi Won and spend the night near a lake. He notices Yi Won staring at him and asks Hong if he has a sister because, according to Yi Won, he looks like Nabi, much to Hong's alarm. He tells him all about his effort in order to see and meet Nabi, but ended up in a mess. Hong tells him that she left him because she did not like him. Yi Won asks Hong if he ever met someone like her, and Hong quickly remembers Dan Ah, so he tells Yi Won that he does have met someone like that. He tells Yi Won that she was a beautiful person who made him live as the true self that he is, but she is going to be married to another man (Yi Won). Interested, Yi Won also tells Hong about Nabi whom he tries to forget. Yi Won then tells Hong that it is the first time that he is able to have some fun and calls the two of them as "friends", much to Hong's surprise.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 28 At Moon's End Village, Yi Hwi is with Mu Jin from a mission in helping the people of the plague-stricken land, giving grain and medicine. He instructs Mu Jin to return to Yu Hyand Ru instantly to sell Nabi's valuables in exchange for money as compensation while he himself will pursue the fake Crimson Moon. He also orders Mu Jin to keep his individual mission as a secret between the two of them. Later, he goes to Physician Ma's aid and helps the sick patients. He then finds Dan Ah also helping in the village.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 32 Quotes * "The more I try to forget her, the more I long for her." (Referring to Dan Ah) * "I'm sorry... I wasn't able to protect you." (To Yi Won) * "I see. That's why those two— Although I anticipated this... it still hurts." (Referring to Yi Won and Dan Ah)Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 41 * "I know that you did nothing wrong. That you're not bad at all... But now, I know that I must point my blade at you." (Referring to Dan Ah)Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 45 * "Why do you keep staring at me?" (To Yi Won) * "She left because she didn't like you. Is it really that difficult to forget such a person?" (To Yi Won) * "... I only met her once, though. I liked her from the moment I laid eyes on her. Her surprised expression. Her eyes full of tears. A smile that lit up her face. She was a beautiful child. But her heart was even more beautiful." (To Yi Won about Dan Ah) * "Unforgivable. Just why would someone use innocents to carry out this reckless act? Who would do this?! I'll find him and rip off that mask." (Referring to the fake Crimson Moon) Trivia * Yi Hwi slacked off in military arts when he was a child. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Imperial Family of Ga Guk Category:Deung Ha Bul Myung